I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by serendiptious10
Summary: An Addison and Alex fic What happens when they finally stop fighting their feelings? MerDer, Bang, MarkIzzie, O'Calley pairings MOSTLY ADDISEX though
1. Thinking of You

**I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.**

Alex was lying in bed thinking about the past few months, working with Addison and now he was finally working in plastics. His mind kept wandering to Addison Montgomery the beautiful red head that has been pre occupying his mind for the past few weeks. He hasn't worked with her in weeks and he hated her when he worked with her for forcing him to work on her service when he wanted to be in plastics. She was holding him back from doing what he loved to do and was meant to do.

**I tell myself that I can't hold OUT forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.**

But now for some weird reason every night for the past two weeks he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind or forget one of the last few words she said to him before she let him off her service, "For what it's worth I think your going to miss me" Was she right was he missing her? His mind wandered to several of the patients they had worked on.

**And even as I WANDER,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever THOUGHT I MIGHT.**

His mind wandered to one of the last times they worked together

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.**

_Flashback:_

_Addison: Karev_

_Alex: How's she doing?_

_Addison: She made it through the surgery and so did the baby which is uhmmm...well it's just like I said the kids a fighter_

_Alex: You think she'll call the guy? The dad? _

_Addison: No it takes more then a well meaning speech to get a girl to make a commitment like that_

_Alex: Yeah_

_Addison: I appreciate it though you take...aaa it was surprising_

_Alex: Surprising_

_Addison: well for a Mark Sloan protege_

_Alex: lacky_

_Addison" Your a decent guy Alex I'd hate to see Sloan beat that out of you_

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

_He remembered the intense moment they shared when their eyes met for those few seconds before they broke their stare._

_Addison: Anyway _

_Alex: Yeah thanks_

_Addison: Alright then_

_Alex: Okay_

_He remembered how he felt as he watched her walk away. _

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.**

He couldn't get out of his mind that she said he was a decent guy what did she mean? His mind was interuppted when his alarm went off he shook the feeling of Addison from him as he got ready for work.

**And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**

The same night Addison was in her hotel room lying in bed with Mark. She was lying there but she couldn't stop thinking about Alex and one of the last times they worked together.

_Flashback:_

_Addison: Karev_

_Alex: How's she doing?_

_Addison: She made it through the surgery and so did the baby which is uhmmm...well it's just like I said the kids a fighter_

_Alex: You think she'll call the guy? The dad? _

_Addison: No it takes more then a well meaning speech to get a girl to make a commitment like that_

_Alex: Yeah_

_Addison: I appreciate it though you take...aaa it was surprising_

_Alex: Surprising_

_Addison: well for a Mark Sloan protege_

_Alex: lacky_

_Addison" Your a decent guy Alex I'd hate to see Sloan beat that out of you_

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.**

_She remembered the intense moment they shared when their eyes met for those few seconds before they broke their stare. _

_Addison: Anyway_

_Alex: Yeah thanks_

_Addison: Alright then_

_Alex: Okay_

She was deep in thought when she felt Marks lips on her cheek, she pushed him away and got up.

Addison: I'm going for a shower

Mark: I'll join you

Addison: No it's alright

She got into the shower letting the hot water splash against her trying to shake the thought of Karev from her mind.

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**


	2. The Realization of Feelings

At the hospital the interns were completing rounds. They were all getting their assignments when their pagers went off they had to run to the ER a bus lost control and crashed into a building. There were many patients, Bailey was barking out orders telling them what patients they were with while all the attendings were running to their patients. A woman was brought in with severe trauma she was 34 weeks pregnant and in labour. George and Alex both looked at the patient and looked at Bailey.

Bailey: O'Malley

Alex looked over at George and looked over to see Addison: Dr.Bailey I would really like this patient. I have more experience with OB

Bailey looked at Alex and at George: Fine Karev go

Alex ran off to his patient he was greeted by Addison who looked at him oddly: Karev your my intern?

Alex: I requested this patient

Addison couldn't help but smile slightly: What did you miss me that much?

Alex looked at her flashed her his cocky smile: You could say that

Addison looked at Karev locking eyes, both feeling this overwhelming feeling, they shrugged it off as they worked on their patient.

Mandy: My Baby My Baby My Baby

Addison: Mandy were going to check your baby now okay (she began hooking up monitors to monitor the baby's heart rate and got the ultra sound machine)

Mandy: Please save my baby

Alex looked at Addison and then at Mandy: Mandy Dr.Montgomery is the best in her field if anyone can save your baby it's going to be her.

Mandy: Please can you save my baby?

Addison looked at her and then at Alex: Were going to do everything we can to make sure that your baby and you are both taken care of. (She smiled slightly at Alex who was smiling back at her) Were going to have to get you into surgery Mandy and get the baby out of you the baby is in distress

Mandy nodded her head as they wheeled her up to the OR. Addison and Alex were scrubbing in for surgery when they were finished they were heading into the OR and bumped into each other. Both of them stopped staring intensely into one anothers eyes both of their hearts were racing a mile a minute both of them feeling the heat between them. They stood there lost in their gaze when they heard the nurses yelling.

Nurse: The babies getting worse

They broke their gaze and ran into the OR and started the surgery.

_Addison's POV:_

**Under the weight of your wings  
You are a god and whatever I want you to be  
And I wonder if truly you are  
Nearly as beautiful as I believe**

**  
**As they were standing over the patient she was about to start she could feel Alex's stare on her.

_dammit he won't stop staring at me why is he staring at me?_

**In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night**

Everytime she looked up and met his gaze she felt her heart begin to race and butterflies in her stomach. She thought her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

_Where are these feelings were coming from, this is Alex._

**Under the weight of your wings  
Should ever we meet on your side of your stereo  
I will pretend I know not of your thoughts  
And even the way that they mirror my own  
I'll take you away in the way that you take me and go where I go**

She couldn't stop thinking about the tension they had just before coming in here, she tried to shake them from her mind. Taking a deep breath she held out her hand

Addison: 10 blade

Alex handed her the blade she felt tingles in her body as their hands touched, she took the blade and looked up at him smiling from under her mask: Thank you Dr.Karev

**In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night**

It took a lot for her to focus on the surgery before her, she could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help but feel something inside of her that she didn't know what it was.

_I can't be it can't be? I can't be falling for Alex Karev? can I?_

**Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat  
Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
Love on repeat  
I'm echoing all your philosophies  
And as I fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat  
Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
Love on repeat  
I'm echoing all your philosophies  
And as I...**

She spent the surgery focusing on the patient pushing the thought of Alex out of her mind, but he was making it very difficult for her to forget about him when he kept staring at her, she could feel his eyes on her and it was driving her insane.

_He's making it so hard to breath looking at me like that._

**Oh...**

**I don't  
Wanna be fool-hearted  
Baby, I'm out  
Numbered in my head  
I don't  
I don't wanna be fool-hearted  
Baby, I'm out  
Numbered in my head  
My head...**

She finally pulled the baby out: It's a girl

**In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another night**

She looked up at Alex as their eyes instantly locked and her heart began beating faster she thought it was going to explode at the rate it was beating.

_Dammit this has never happened to me before what am I going to do? I can't he's an intern and I'm an attending. and he's Alex and I'm Addison._

**Yeah, your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night**

She finished up the surgery and walked out of the OR to scrub out and check on the baby. Taking a deep breath while walking away trying to make sense of these feelings that she was having.

_Dammit what the hell is going on?_

**Lonely night...**

**Under the weight of your wings  
I make believe you are all that I'll ever need**

**All that I need...**

_Alex POV:_

**I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into**

As they were standing over the patient all he could do was stare at her he couldn't help it.

_Damn she's just so beautiful I can't take my eyes off of her she's breathtaking. Dude what are you thinking?_

**On the day before you  
I was ready settled for**

He could feel his heart pounding wanting so badly to be alone with her

_What is going on this is Addison, Addison Montgomery, Dr.Addison Montgomery_

**Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you**

He couldn't stop thinking about the tension they had just before coming in here, he tried to shake them from his mind. His thoughts were interuppted when he heard her speak.

Addison: 10 Blade

He took the 10 blade from the nurses hand and handed it to her as he felt their hands touch as she took the blade from him he looked into her eyes and smiled at her seeing her smile under her mask as well.

_Did she just smile at me? Is she feeling what I'm feeling?_

**Now you're here and everything's changin'  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow**

It took a lot for him to focus on the surgery, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and he couldn't help but feel something inside of him he had never felt before and he didn't know what it was.

_I can't be it can't be? I can't be falling for Addison Montgomery? can I?_

**And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you**

He spent the surgery focusing on the patient pushing the thought of Addison out of his mind, but she was just so beautiful and it was very difficult for him to forget about her when she was standing across from him, she was driving her insane and didn't even know it

_She's making it impossible for me to think straight._

**In your eyes I see forever  
Makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you**

She finally pulled the baby out and he heard her voice: It's a girl

**The Heaven knows those years without you  
Shaping my heart for the that day I found you  
You're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you**

When she looked up their eyes instantly locked and his heart began beating faster he thought it was going to explode at the rate it was beating.

_Dammit this has never happened to me before what am I going to do?_

**Now you're here and everything's changin'  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow**

She finished up the surgery and walked out of the OR to scrub out and check on the baby. He watched her as she walked away taking a deep breath while walking away trying to make sense of these feelings that he was having, before following her into the scrub room

_Dammit what the hell is going on?_

**And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you**


	3. What are these feelings?

Alex and Addison were both scrubbing out of surgery both avoiding eye contact but both feeling such an intense feeling between them. They both were fighting the feelings they were feeling not wanting to admit this strong and overwhelming feeling they were having for one another. The silence that filled the air was all that was needed no words needed to be spoken both could feel what the other was feeling.

Alex finally broke the silence: Good work in there Dr.Montgomery

Addison: thanks

Alex: So is she going to be okay? The baby I mean?

Addison: It's to hard to say I was just going to go check on her

Alex: I'll come with you

Addison looked at him quickly breaking the stare and taking a deep breath she was finding it so hard to breath or to think clearly whenever he was around, she finally managed to speak: Alright

They walked out of the scrub room and headed to the elevator as the doors opened they went to step inside seeing Izzie and standing there.

Izzie: Hey Alex, Dr.Montgomery were going to head over to Joe's after work how about joining us?

Alex looked at Izzie and then Addison: I have plans tonight sorry

Izzie: What do you have a hot date or something?

Alex laughed: You could say that.

Izzie: Alright well have fun

Alex: Right thanks.

Addison: Dr.Stevens

Izzie: Dr.Montgomery

Addison and Alex walked onto the elevator with an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

_He has a hot date? What are you jealous stop it Addison just stop it_

Alex sensing something wrong looked over at Addison: Do you have plans tonight Dr.Montgomery?

Addison: As a matter of fact I do I have a date

Alex looked a bit crushed: Oh

_She has a date? Stop it Alex just stop it why do you care any ways?_

They arrived at the NICU and Alex opened the door for her as they went in to check on the baby. She was fighting but she was still so weak and small it didn't look promising but she was a strong little girl. They stood there looking at the baby when their hands touched and sent a shock of electricity run through them. They moved their hands away really quickly and looked at one another they leaned closer both of their hearts pounding with excitement and uncertainty. As they inched closer their lips getting closer when they were heard the clearing of someones throat. They looked up to see a nurse standing there they both looked red with embarassment.

Nurse: Dr.Montgomery the mother was asking for you

Addison: Thank you I will go check on her. Dr.Karev I'd like you to stay here and monitor the baby, I need her vitals every 20 minutes.

Her mind started wandering as she turned to start walking away.  
_Damn what is this between us? I can't believe we almost kissed this has to stop before something happens that we both regret_

Alex shook the moment from his head: Right

He watched as Addison walked out of the room as his mind started racing.

_What the hell was that we almost kissed, damn nurse had to interuppt what would she have done? Would she have pushed me away? Would she have kissed me back? Dammit_

She stopped at the door and looked back at him smiled slightly before leaving the room

That afternoon Alex went to go get something to eat and ran into Meredith on the elevator.

Meredith: So how's the baby?

Alex: She's a fighter

Meredith: That's good. So how's Addison?

Alex couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound of her name, but quickly hid that he was smiling: Ah she's good, she's doing good. She's yeah good

Meredith looked over at him, she saw that he was smiling talking about her: Oh my god

Alex: what?

Meredith: You have a thing for Addison?

Alex laughed slightly: I do not

Meredith: You so do

Alex: Shut up Meredith, just shut up okay.

Meredith: Hey I'm not going to say anything, but if you have these feelings then you shouldn't hide them. Go for it?

Alex: Meredith I don't have feelings for Addison

Just then the doors opened and there stood Addison she looked at the two of them as she stepped onto the elevator. She heard what he said and she felt as though her heart was breaking.

Addison: Dr.Karev, Dr.Grey

_He doesn' t have feelings for me then what has been going on between us today?_

Meredith: Dr.Montgomery oh you know what I just realized I need to get something. I will talk to you two later.

She quickly jumped off the elevator as the doors closed behind her she smiled slightly at the thought of Alex and Addison and then headed off.

Alex: So how's the mother doing?

Addison: She's fine. You know what Karev I got this now why don't you go see Dr.Bailey and get you reassigned?

Alex looked crushed: But I want to stay on this case

Addison leaned against the wall: Why?

Alex: Because I want to follow through with it and I want to see how things turn out

Addison: Well you know what there's not much more you can do so why don't you just go find another case.

She stopped talking and waited for the elevator to open as it did she walked off leaving him standing there.

As Addison walked away she felt her eyes stinging she walked into the supply closet and sat down crying slightly not knowing what she was feeling or understanding what was going on.

_Why am I crying over Alex Karev?_

Alex watched her walk away and he wanted to run after her but decided not to. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out as she was so cold toward him. He walked off and found Dr.Bailey and got reassigned to another case.


	4. Confessions

At the end of the day all the interns were in the locker room getting ready to head over to Joes.

Meredith: So Alex are you coming to Joes?

Alex: Not tonight

Izzie: well have fun on your hot date

Izzie, Christina and George walked out of the room.

Meredith: I'll be right there guys. So when are you going to stop fighting the feelings you have for Addison?

Alex: Meredith why does it matter she doesn't share those feelings?

Meredith: How would you know? Have you told her?

Alex: No

Meredith: Well maybe you should go find her and tell her

Alex: But

Meredith: No buts you obviously have these feelings for her and they aren't just going to go away so just suck it up and tell her.

Alex sat there looking at Meredith he knew she was right.

Meredith: Wow who would have thought Alex Karev afraid of a woman

Alex: I'm not afraid

Meredith stood up: Then what are you waiting for?

With that being said she walked out of the locker room joining her friends as they headed off to Joes.

Alex sat in the locker room running his hands through his hair.

_She's right what am I waiting for? I want Addison._

He stood up and ran out of the locker room, he had to find her and he was pretty sure he knew where she would be.

He got up to the NICU and saw her sitting there looking at the baby they delivered this morning. He stood at the window looking at her, she looked so beautiful sitting there, her hair falling slightly in front of her face. He was mesmorized by her he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_Come on man get in there and tell her how you feel. MOVE dammit MOVE_

Addison was sitting in the room watching the baby, tears filling her eyes slightly she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Alex all day and she didn't know why it was bothering her. Hearing his words "I don't have feelings for Addison" rang over and over in her head.

_Come on Addie just forget about him. It's not as though there was anything there anyways. What's the matter with you why are you crying over Alex? _

**Sitting here with you  
you ask me why my tongus is tied  
I've tryed to make some since of all these things I feel inside  
I've been searching for the perfect words to say  
They've been said a thousand times  
But they mean more today**

Her thoughts were interuppted when she heard him speak.

Alex: How's she doing?

Addison quickly wiped the few tears from her face she looked up at Alex and he could see the pain in her eyes: She's fighting

Alex sat down beside her: What are you still doing here?

Addison: I just wanted to stay with her for a bit, my hotel room is quiet and no one there, I would rather be here.

Alex looked at her: Addison

Addison felt her heart begin to race as she looked at him he has never called her by her first name before and he sounded so serious: Alex

**'Cause i'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling head over heels for you**

Alex: Addison I'm not very good at this so here it goes. (He took a deep breath looking deeply in her eyes, he was holding her hands in his) I don't know what's going on between us or if you feel it to but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I have all these feelings running through me and I want so badly to be with you. You drive me crazy make me feel as though I'm going to explode when we touch, my heart races a mile a minute when were in the same room together, you make it impossible for me to think clearly and you take my breath away, I smile at just the mention of your name.

**So baby there it is i've let it go and now you know  
It's funny how a feeling starts so small and starts to grow  
I had every line rehearsed I'd say to you today  
then you looked into my eyes and they just slipped away**

He paused looking at her he couldn't believe what he was saying this wasn't normally like him. His heart was beating faster with every second as he continued to pour his heart out to her. Addison could feel her heart racing as he continued to speak she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

**'Cause i'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling, head over heels for you**

Alex: Addie I don't know how you feel or what will happen but all I know is that I think I'm falling in love with you and I can't go on pretending that I don't feel this way.

**Head over heels heart over mind you've got me body and soul  
I've never dreamed in a million years I'd lose complete control**

He took another deep breath and looked at her not knowing what to expect he just sat there looking at her waiting to hear something from her. There was such a long pause both of them breathing deeply he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest with each passing second he didn't know what she was going to say or what she would do, but all he knew was that he had to tell her how he felt.

**I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved**

Addison: I think I'm falling in love with you to

**I'm falling head over heels for you  
Head over heels for you**

Alex looked at her and gently moved her hair from her face looking deeply into her eyes, both feeling the heat between them neither of them saying a word. He leaned forward resting his hand on her cheek as their lips grazed together. He took his tongue gliding it along her lips she slowly opened them just enough for him to slip his tongue in kissing her soft and tenderly. She felt herself go weak as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Both of them feeling the electricity run through both of their bodies as their tongues collided.

**I'm falling head over heels for you  
oooo ohh I'm falling  
mmmm I'm falling**


	5. Lets get it On

They felt things heating up as they continued to kiss. Finally they broke apart both of them out of breath.

Alex: What do you say we get out of here?

Addison: Lets go

He grabbed her hand and kissed her quickly once more before they left the NICU, both of them feeling alive for the first time in a long time.

Alex: So are you up for a drink?

Addison: I'd love a drink but if we go to Joe's everyone will see us?

Alex stopped and looked at her: Are you afraid of people seeing us?

Addison: No I just thought that you might be?

Alex leaned forward: I don't care what other people think all that matters is you and me.

He kissed her again sending shocks of electricity through their bodies. They finally made their way over to Joe's Alex holding her hand tightly not letting her to far from him now that he had her he wasn't going to let her go. They stopped at the door and looked at each other before opening the door. They walked into Joe's hand in hand as they found a table over in the corner.

All the interns were sitting at the bar and turned around to see the newly formed couple walk into the bar. Meredith smiled slightly to see that he had actually made the move. Izzie look dumbfounded.

Cristina: Satan and Evil Spawn who would have thought?

Izzie: What is he doing with her? He said he had a hot date. (As the words came out of her mind the realization hit her) No it can't be?

George: Alex and Dr.Montgomery?

Meredith: Hey you guys leave them be. Does it really matter that they are together?

Izzie: How could he date her? I mean how?

Meredith: Iz what's the matter your the one that left him remember? You fell in love with Denny.

Cristina: Yeah you couldn't expect him to wait around forever could you?

Izzie: Well

George: Hey it's Alex any ways I mean he can't get serious with someone it won't last long

Izzie sighed a bit of relief hearing what George said she realized she had nothing to worry about: Yeah it's Alex (She laughed slightly as she watched them in the corner)

Addison: Everyone is staring at us and god only knows what they are saying. You realize that right?

Alex: Why don't we give them something to talk about then?

He leaned forward kissing her hard and deep wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She felt herself melt in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Neither cared anymore who was watching them or what they were thinking. For those few moments nothing else existed it was just the two of them.

After a couple of hours neither Alex nor Addison could take it anymore the sexual tension between the two of them was heating up and growing stronger.

Addison: What do you say we get out of here?

Alex kissing her again: Sounds good

**I've been really tryin , baby  
Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Come on, oh come on,**

They got up and walked out of the bar with their arms wrapped around one another. They got in the cab as their make out session got more heated and intense they made it to Addison's hotel and headed up to her room. Once in her room he slowly brought his hands up and pulled her into a warm embrace. With that she deepened the kiss, letting their tongues dance slowly. He let her make the initial moves to make sure of what she wanted and once it was clear, he took over. They removed our clothes, gently tossing them aside onto the chair. He laid hrt down onto the bed, as their bodies meshed once again. His fingers lightly caressed her body, and his lips lightly kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan as she felt butterflies in her stomach his touch was like magic against her body. It was everything she'd dreamed of but have never had and she realized that this was definitely not a dream.

**Let's get it on  
Lets get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on**

His hands continued their slow, soft movement along her body exploring every inch of it. He found her breasts as he cupped his hands gently around them massaging them in his hands as he finally took his tongue and teased her nipples before taking one in his mouth. Sliding one of his hands down he began to massage her clit and run his hands along her wet slit before slipping a finger into her wet and waiting pussy. She let out a moan as his fingers worked their magic inside of her, she felt her first orgasm come as her juices started flowing. He leaned down as their tongues collided both feeling the spark between them. He pulled out his fingers and slid his way down her body gently spreading her legs. He licked his way up her slit tasting her juices before he plunged his tongue deep into her sending waves of sensations through her body she screamed out ever so slightly. She began to rock her hips she felt herself ready to explode as she reached another orgasmic state letting herself release as he sucked up all of her cum licking her clean. Before sliding his way back up her kissing her hard and passionately.

**We're all sensitive people  
With so much love to give, understand me sugar  
Since we got to be  
Lets say, I love you**

Addison: Oh god Alex

She gently rolled him over as their tongues continued to collide she was now on top of him as she slid her way down as she wrapped her hand around his shaft she began massaging him. He thought he was going to explode as she worked her hands up and down along his shaft. "Oh Addie" She teased him with her tongue licking up his pre cum before taking all of him in her mouth. She continued to suck applying pressure and releasing it as her fingers massaged his balls. He felt her hair in his hands as he felt himself ready to explode he finally shot his load of hot cum into her mouth some of spilling down her chin she licked him clean before sliding back up. Their tongues collided again both of them tasting each others juices he rolled her over again looking deeply in her eyes as she began to massage him again feeling him become errect once again.

**There's nothin wrong with me  
Lovin you--- And givin yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true**

Addison: I need you now

He gently spread her legs apart running the tip of his cock against her opening before he slid himself into her slowly inch by inch stretching her, and filling her to capacity until he was completely inside of her, feeling her warm wet walls cupping around his cock. They both moaned out loudly as he filled her completely making them one. He kept the pace slow and steady, continuously kissing her lips, neck and earlobes as his hands caressed her sides every so often gently cupping her breast. He continued to plunge his thick cock into her as he felt her cum around him he would withdraw, wet with her juices, only to plunge again, driving deep into her awaiting and welcoming pussy.

**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be  
I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me  
I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push  
So come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
Stop beatin round the bush...**

Addison was in heaven as she approached her third orgasm she screamed out "ALEX OH GOD BABY" Alex picked up the pace pounding his cock into her harder and harder as Addison began too endlessly cum, yelling and crying out for more, digging her nails into his back holding him closer. The slight pain from her nails only made him drive himself deeper into her as he held onto her hips to to allow himself to go deeper into her as she continued to have multiple orgasms, as her pussy was throbbing wanting more of him. "OH ADDIE BABY OH GOD BABY" She continued to scream as their eyes met and his huge cock erupted within her, exploding, throbbing and pulsing exploding his hot cum into the very depths of her. They could both feel her pussy throbbing and clenching around his cock as he filled her with his sperm. He gently rocked himself in and out of her for a couple more minutes before falling down beside her.

**Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on**

Addison: Oh god that was amazing

Alex smiled at her pulling her close as their tongues danced once more: That sure was

She lied her head down on his chest as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. It's just sex right?

**Thanks for the comments :) I have now officially finished the story on another site so I can just post updates here :D I'm glad your enjoying it. I love reviews more reviews I say.LOL**

The next morning Addison woke up in Alex's arms their bodies were intertwined together and she could feel his warm bodie against hers. She had her head on his chest listening to the quiet thud of his heart as she ran her hand along his chest.

_I can't believe I'm waking up in his arms who would have thought? _

Alex took her hand and intertwined his fingers with her pulling her hand up to his mouth he gently kissed it looking down at her smiling.

_I can't believe I'm here with her in my arms_

Addison: Good morning

Alex: Good morning

Addison: Who would have thought that we would be waking up in each others arms?

Alex: I know.

He looked down as he crashed his lips against hers kissing her passionately as he pulled her on top of him. The broke from their kiss when they realized the time they had to get ready for work.

Addison: I'm going to have a shower

Alex: I'll join you

Addison smiled as she grabbed his hand dragging him into the bathroom with her. She had difficulty starting the shower as she felt his lips against her neck sending shivers down her spine. She laughed as he slightly tickled her before pulling her into a tight embrace kissing her as they fell into the shower laughing.

They finally arrived at work walking into the hospital hand in hand they got to the elevator and saw Meredith and Derek, who looked over at them and then back at each other.

Derek: I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. I just can't believe her and Alex.

Meredith: Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places

Derek smiled at her before pulling her into a kiss. Alex and Addison walked up and stood behind them.

Derek: Addison Alex

Addison: Derek hi

Alex: Hey

The elevator doors opened and the two couples got onto the elevator and headed up to their floor. When the doors opened Derek kissed Meredith goodbye as they parted ways. Addison and Alex also kissed a kiss that lingered a bit longer then anticipated before they parted ways.

Alex: I'll see you in a bit

Addison laughed as she walked away, she was full of excitement and a big smile plastered on her face, she didn't even notice the whispers from the nurses standing around that had witnessed the kiss between her and Alex. Alex headed to the locker room with Meredith beside him.

Meredith: So you went for it?

Alex: I did thanks

Meredith just smiled as they walked into the locker room. When Alex got in there he saw them all standing there looking at him. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday so it didn't take them long to know where he was last night.

Cristina: So you and Satan?

Alex smiled: She's not Satan

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded none of them have ever seen him so smitten over someone before. He finished changing into his scrubs and walked out of the locker room like he was walking on air.

All the interns met up with Bailey who was handing out their assignments. Alex saw Addison across the nurses station their eyes met and locked both of them smiling slightly.

Bailey looked at Alex and then over to where he was looking and saw Addison neither of them noticed she was looking at them. She cleared her throat and got his attention.

Bailey sarcastically: Karev here's a surprise Dr.Montgomery requested you today

Alex: Great (He walked off over toward Addison smiling as the two of them walked off together)

Bailey: What the hell is with all my interns falling for their attendings? Grey Shepard, Yang Hahn, O'Malley Burke, and Stevens your going to be shadowing who's the intern today oh Yang. Now get moving

They all scattered as Bailey shook her head wondering how many more interns were going to hook up with attendings.

Later that day Alex was standing at the nurses station looking over a patients chart when Izzie came up to him.

Izzie: So what is going on with you and Addison?

Alex looked at her with a smile plastered on his face he couldn't help but smile at her name: What do you mean?

Izzie: Well I know you Alex so how long will this last? Another couple of days?

Alex looked at her: She's different

Izzie: Different how?

Alex: Different in how it was like it was for you and Denny

He looked over and saw Addison he watched her as she walked down the hall talking to Mark.

Mark: Addie what's going on?

Addison: What do you mean?

Mark: You know what I mean Addie last night with Karev? Was it a lapse  
Are you trying to get back at me for what happened in New York?

Addison: Mark this has nothing to do with you.

She went to say more but stopped because she could feel Alex's eyes on her she looked up and met his gaze smiling at him like a school girl with a crush, she walked away from Mark and headed over to Alex.

Addison: Karev do you have a few minutes?

Alex: For you anytime

They walked off leaving Izzie and Mark to stand there.

Izzie: What is going on with this hospital?

Mark: I have no idea

Izzie looked at Mark as they turned their attention to Addison and Alex walking off and saw them stumble into an on call room.

Mark and Izzie were still standing there looking over some charts when the happy couple finally emerged from the on call room. They were running out of there probably because they were paged.

Mark: It's just sex

Izzie: well Alex likes his sex and gets around so yeah it's just sex

Mark: She'll come back to me

Izzie: Right and Alex will come crawling back to me again. He always does.

Mark: Right. It's just sex

Izzie: Sex

The two of them stood there convincing themselves that the only thing going on between Addison and Alex was only sex. They looked at one another before going there seperate ways.


	7. It's more then just Sex

Later that day Izzie was walking down the hall when she heard giggling coming from the supply closet. She stopped and listened.

Addison: Alex we gotta get back

He was kissing her neck making it impossible for her to think straight: Oh god Alex

Alex: How about a date tonight after work just you and me

Addison: A date?

Alex: Yes as in a real first date

Addison smiled as she nodded her head before pushing him against the door kissing him deeply. They were interuppted again by their pagers, Izzie hearing this continued walking down the hall. Meanwhile Addison and Alex quickly fixed themselves up and ran out of the room. Both looking forward to their date tonight.

Izzie walked down to the basement and saw Meredith and Cristina sitting there on the gurneys.

Meredith: Hey Iz

Izzie: A date

Cristina: What are you talking about?

Izzie: He's taking her on a date

Meredith: Who? Alex?

Izzie: Yes he's taking Addison on a date tonight. They were just supposed to be about sex, he's not supposed to date her he's supposed to be with me.

Cristina: Oh give it up you had him and you dumped him for your heart patient. What did you think that he was just going to sit and wait for you while you play with his heart?

Izzie looked at Cristina and stormed off.

Meredith: Cristina

Cristina: Well it's true she keeps telling him one minute she wants him and then she doesn't she can't have her cake and eat it to. I don't like evil spawn that much but hey if he wants to screw satan so be it, but she has no reason to get her panties tied in a knot because he is moving on. Besides she only ever wants him when he's with someone else.

Just then their pagers went off and they took off running.

After work Addison headed to the hotel to get ready for her date with Alex. Alex was heading out when he saw Izzie sitting on the bench outside.

Alex: Hey Iz

Izzie: So it's more then sex?

Alex: What?

Izzie: You and Addison it's more then sex?

Alex: Iz we went over this before. You told me it was over Iz. I moved on I'm sorry if that hurts I know what that's like when I lost you to Denny it hurt. But Addison and I are more then sex, I'm really falling for her.

Izzie looked at him and realized that he was really falling for her: Well I hope it works out for you then.

She got up and started walking away.

Alex watched as she started walking away: Iz thanks

Izzie turned around and smiled slightly before she continued to the car. Alex got up looking at his watch as he ran home to get changed before picking up Addison.

When Izzie got home she found Meredith in the kitchen with George.

Izzie: Hey where's Derek and Callie?

Meredith: He's at the trailer tonight

George: She's at her place

Izzie: Why?

Meredith: We thought you could use some family

Izzie walked over as George and Meredith hugged her tight.

Meredith: You will get over this, but can I ask you a question?

Izzie: What?

Meredith: Do you really love Alex or is it that you still want him to be in love with you so you have your back up?

Izzie looked at Meredith: I don't know

Meredith: Then it's time to let him go for good.

Izzie nodded her head as George got out the icecream and they went into the livingroom talking and laughing.


	8. First Date

**PLEASE NOTE RATED M FOR MATURE**

Addison was looking through her clothes trying to decided on what to wear, Alex told her to dress up they were going somewhere nice. She looked at her stuff and finally decided on a black spaghetti strap dress and a pair of black shoes. She stood in front of the mirror adjusting herself making sure she looked just right. Her stomach was in knots she was so nervous about this date and she didn't know why, but there was something about Alex Karev that drove her crazy.

Alex was dressed in a nice suit as he got into his car and headed to Addisons hotel he was nervous about this date. He didn't want to screw it up, he wanted this night to be perfect she deserved perfect and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. He stopped by the flower shop and bought a dozen long stem red roses and rushed to the hotel. He finally arrived at her hotel and headed up to her room.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. When she did she took his breath away, she looked absolutely amazing and he had to fight everything he had in him to not rip off her clothes and do her right there.

Alex: You look beautiful

Addison smiled at him: Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself

Alex handed her the roses she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips: Thank you

She walked into the room and put them in some water.

Alex: You ready?

Addison: Sure lets go

He helped her put on her coat feeling her body against his, he couldn't help but hold her close for a minute and kiss her neck: Your going to drive me nuts all night in that dress

Addison laughed as she linked her arm in his as they headed out of the hotel.

They pulled up to this small little italian restaurant and he opened the door for her taking her hand in his as they walked into the restaurant. They ordered a bottle of wine and some dinner. They enjoyed their small talk at the table while they were eating. Neither of them being able to take their eyes off of one another, both feeling the intensity between them, and neither could wait to be alone. They had a very romantic dinner with some dancing, and a lot of talking and built up heat between them.

Addison: This was nice

Alex: It was

Addison pulled him close kissing him deeply as their tongues collided and the heat between them getting hotter.

Alex: I think we should leave

Addison: Good idea

Alex paid the bill as they ran to the car driving back to her hotel.

**Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night**

They got back to the hotel room and barely made it inside before their clothes were flying all over the place. Addison stopped and looked around and saw that there were rose petals scattered everywhere and a bucket with champagne and strawberries and chocolate sitting on the night stand. She looked around in amazement she never thought that Alex had it in him, she turned and looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

Addison: what is all this?

Alex: I wanted tonight to be perfect. You deserve nothing less then perfection

**Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask**

Addison walked over to him cupping his face in her hands she leaned forward and kissed him softly as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist pulling her close to him as they fell onto the bed. They laid there with him on top of her running his hands through her hair. No words were spoken they just laid there staring into one anothers eyes feeling their bodies pressed tightly together, just feeling the moment.

Alex: I'm definitely falling in love with you Addison Montgomery and I promise you I won't ever hurt you

**I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night**

Addison had a tear run down her cheek he gently wiped it away before kissing her softly and tenderly as he traced her lovely curves, from her shoulders to her outer thigh, as he felt the warmth of her love and tenderness close to him, as his kiss grew in passion, his tongue sliding into her mouth slowly, tracing her lips first before slipping in and meeting her tongue. Their tongues both danced softly to unheard music together, the heartbeat, singular yet joined between them the rhythm of the dance, slowly quickening with love and desire.

**I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to**

Addison pulled back: I'm falling in love with you to

**Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you**

With that their lips met again as he slid forward in their embrace, so that his cock pressed against her covered pussy. She released a shivering sigh, as the kiss intensified, along with their heart beats, as her hands roamed up and down his back. They held one another, kissing and touching like this, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he slid up sliding her panties off looking down at her incredible naked body before him. He gently leaned back down as he kissed both of her rose-tinted nipples softly, before taking each into his hot mouth, and sucking very gently, rubbing his tongue back and forth over each one. This made Addison's back arch, and her breath come out in raspy puffs, excited, longing, her body energized with passion and eternal youth. Finally, Alex stopped kissing and licking those now hard erect nipples. As he slowly trailed affectionate, endearing kisses down her belly and around her naval, making her giggle with tickled pleasure a sound that only drove him more insane.

**Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do**

His hands gently massaged and caress her inner thighs and up to her clit where he began to gently massage. He could feel her wet and ready for him as he finally took his tongue and slid it up and down her wet slit she gasped out loudly, and trembled, as he worked his tongue rapidly back and forth over her. On occasion, he dipped his tongue deep, forcing a loud, low moan from her. Addison softly panted, her heart pounding rapidly as he finally moved his now wet mouth from her juices. He licked his lips seductively, and crawled on all fours over her, and brought his lips to hers, she kissed back easily, bringing her legs around his hips, and drawing him down. She slid her hands down sliding off his pants freeing his erect cock from his pants. She took him in her hands as she began to massage him, he took her hands and brought them away kissing them softly.

**I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night**

Alex: Tonight is about you

**I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to**

He gently slid himself into her felt his cock embraced in the wet, tight walls of her welcoming pussy. He released a shuddering moan, and kissed her neck, as his hips began to slide slowly back and forth, taking his time and savoring the pleasure. Her tight walls stroked him as eagerly as he stroked against her, as she released soft, needy moans of pleasure, ever increasing in their frequency and pitch. Faster and more heavily they shared each other, body upon body, as he hugged her tightly, as his hips began to thump softly against hers, their love slipping to lust and desire, for the moment, where it belonged in this truly intimate time. Hearts beating rapidly, fueling the fires of their passion, they moved together, cries of delight, and moans of pleasure, were the only sounds heard as they looked deeply into one anothers eyes.

**Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life**

Her body clenched around his thick membrane, becoming much wetter very quickly, as she peaked with a loud cry of satisfaction. He held her tight, moaning and calling out her name "OH ADDIE". He began moving faster as she moaned out in intensity of sensation "OH GOD ALEX" before he exploded his hot cum into her, her legs wrapped around his hips, driving him in deep in tight full body embrace.

**I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night**

His heavy, thick seed spreading deep inside her, flowing into her tight, consuming body. He then calmed slowly, trembling from the power of his release, and the emotions that were washing over him. His heart pounded, and they were both out of breath. For a long time, still intimately entwined, the two kissed, still intimately entwined, the two kissed before falling asleep.

**I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to**

The next morning they woke up in still entwined the way they fell asleep. Both of them smiling when they looked at one another.

Addison: Last night was perfect

Alex: I'm glad you think so

He lifted her chin up staring deeply into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

Addison: Do you work today?

Alex: No you?

Addison: No. Looks like we get to spend the day together with no interuptions  
With that said there was a knock at the door.

Addison: I guess I spoke to soon

Alex: No that's just breakfast in bed

He got up and through on some pants and went to the door. He tipped the guy and slipped the Do Not Disturb sign on the door before wheeling the cart back into the room. He looked over at Addison who was looking at him in amazement.

Alex: What's that look for?

Addison: I just never saw this side of you before?

Alex crawled on the bed leaning on top of her: Well I guess it took the right woman to bring it out in me.

He closed the distance between their lips kissing her with everything he had in him. He then got up and picked up the tray bringing it over to her. They enjoyed breakfast in bed and spent the morning intertwined laying there neither of them wanting to let go of one another, just wanting live in the moment.


	9. Complicated

That night Addison and Alex laid in bed his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head resting on his shoulder. They spent the entire day in bed together talking and laughing and just enjoying one anothers company. They talked about their previous relationships with Derek and Izzie. They took the day just learning more about one another falling more and more in love with each passing moment they spent together. They slowly drifted off to sleep holding onto one another feeling their warm bodies next to one another.

The next day at work Addison and Alex walked happily into the hospital together they kissed as they parted ways. Alex went into the locker room and saw his fellow peers.

Izzie looked over at him and saw him happier then she's ever seen him before: So I take it the date went well?

Alex smiled: It did

Izzie: You look happy?

Alex: I am happy

Izzie: Well then I'm happy for you.

Alex and Izzie smiled at one another: Thank you Iz

They finished getting ready for rounds all the interns looking at this change in Alex neither had ever seen him this way before.  
Sloan had requested to work with Alex, he was angry that some intern had taken away his woman and he wasn't going to put up with that. Addison went to request Alex and found out that Sloan had requested him first.

Addison: Dr.Bailey I don't think it's a good idea that Karev work with Sloan he doesn't understand how to work with interns.

Bailey: Oh and you do?

Addison looked at Bailey: Miranda it's not like that

Bailey: Then what is it like Addison?

Addison: I love him

Bailey looked at Addison and saw the smile that came across her face, the look in her eyes told her that she was finally ready to let go of Derek and Mark and move on with someone else: Well that's nice Addison I'm glad you've moved on but Sloan requested Karev first and since Karev wants to go into plastics I'm sorry.

Addison: But he doesn't want to go into plastics why don't you see that?

Bailey: Until I hear that from him there's nothing that I can do

Addison looked at Bailey and sighed as she walked off. Bailey looked at her and turned to meet her interns.

Bailey: Damn attendings and interns falling in love.

Alex: Dr.Bailey I was wondering if I could work with Dr.Montgomery today?

Bailey: Well I'm sorry but Dr.Sloan requested you today

Alex looked pleadingly at Dr.Bailey: But

Bailey: I thought you wanted to go into plastics?

Alex: I did but

Bailey: But because your dating the OB attending you want to go into that field?

Alex: No it's not like that. I realized after not working with her that I missed the work

Bailey looked at him as the rest of the interns met up with them: Alright Karev (She looked at him and his pleading eyes) Dr.Montgomery, Yang Dr.Burke, Grey Dr.Shepard, O'Malley Dr.Hahn, and Dr.Stevens you'll be with Dr.Sloan today I think your ready to see patients again.

Izzie smiled: Thank you Dr.Bailey

All the interns scattered to find their attendings, Bailey caught Alex before he headed off.

Bailey: This better not be some kind of sick game your playing to get ahead.

Alex: It's not Dr.Bailey. Over the past few months I have fallen in love with her and with each passing day I have fallen more and more in love with her.

Bailey looked at him and watched as he walked off, she saw him walk up to Addison and they both smiled.

Addison: I thought you were with Sloan today?

Alex: I told Dr.Bailey that I would rather work with you and not because were dating but because I've missed the work

Addison smiled as they kissed quickly and headed off to see their patients.

Izzie went and found Mark who was standing there waiting for Alex: Dr.Sloan?

Mark: What do you want?

Izzie: I'm your intern today

Mark: No I requested Dr.Karev

Izzie: Well you got me.

Mark looked at her and then saw Bailey: Dr.Bailey what is the meaning of this?

Bailey: Dr.Karev doesn't want a career in plastics so there is no point wasting your time. Dr.Stevens is a great doctor and you have a lot to teach so teach her.

With that Bailey walked off leaving an angry Mark standing there.

Later that day Mark saw Alex standing at the nurses station.

Mark: Karev

Alex looked up and looked at Mark: Dr.Sloan

Mark: You know she's just using you right?

Alex: Excuse me?

Mark: She's using you to get back at me she told me that

Alex: Dr.Sloan I don't think my relationship with Addison has anything to do with you.

Mark stepped closer to Alex: Addison is mine and I have no intentions of losing her to some cocky intern

Alex was about to say something when Addison walked up she stepped between the two men: Mark what the hell is going on?

Mark: Oh you need to protect your little cocky intern

Addison: No but I'm sick and tired of you butting into my life. I'm not yours and when Alex said that our relationship has nothing to do with you he's right it doesn't. Were over Mark and have been for awhile NOW STAY AWAY FROM US.

Mark looked at her and then at Alex and stormed off. Addison turned to Alex who was looking at her.

Addison: I'm sorry about Mark

Alex: Addie I could have handled it I don't need you protecting me from him.

He walked off leaving her standing there, she went after him.

Addison: Alex...Alex...DAMMIT ALEX DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME

Alex stopped and turned around and looked at her: WHAT?

Addison: I wasn't protecting you I was telling him how I felt about him.

Alex: Well it looked as though you were protecting me Addie. I can take care of myself

Addison: I know you can that's not what I was trying to do

Alex: Well that's what it looked like

Alex started to storm off feeling a bit guilty about getting mad at her, he knew Mark was lying to him and he knew what she was doing, but he didn't like looking as though he needed to be protected.

Go back to her you idiot she didn't mean anything by it, and I know what he said wasn't true

Addison: Dammit Alex

Alex stopped for a split second but kept walking he needed time to cool off.


	10. Listen to Your Heart

_Addison's POV_

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark **

Addison went about her day having to work with Alex closely. He avoided eye contact with her or having to actually talk to her unless it was necessary. He was afraid that if he made eye contact with her he would see the hurt that he has caused her that he didn't mean to. Remembering the other night when he said he would never hurt her, he started feeling guilty.

Addison felt the tension between them and not the sexual tension but the uncomfortable akward tension.

_I guess that's what happens when you start something with someone you work with._

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

She got through the rest of the day and started to head home, she walked onto the elevator and saw Meredith standing there. 

Meredith: Addison how are you doing?

Addison: Fine 

Meredith looked at her knowing that she wasn't fine: What's going on?

Addison: Nothing

Meredith: It's something it's Alex

Addison: I think it was all a mistake

Meredith: Don't say that the past few days I haven't seen Alex so happy with someone before

Addison: Well for someone that was so happy he was really quick to throw it away

Meredith looked at her: Do you believe that? I know him and he loves you.

With that the doors opened and Meredith looked back at Addison: Were going to Joe's you should meet us over there. Alex will be there talk to him. 

**sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams  
**  
Addison watched Meredith walk away as she slowly made it to her car. She sat in her car for a minute thinking about the days events.

_Dammit why couldn't Mark just let us be? Everyone seems to be against us. Why can't they just let us be?_

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

Before she knew it she was crying as she thought about the last few days with Alex and how wonderful they were.

_Do I want to let that all go? Is there anything worth fighting for? Is this worth the fight?_

**and there are voices  
that want to be heard   
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind**

These thoughts only made her cry harder as she sat there in her car thinking over and over again her thoughts and feelings about Alex.

_I love him. He needs to know that I love him and have been falling in love with him for months but now I love him. I have to fight, were worth the fight._

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

She started up her car, wiped a few tears away from her cheeks as she drove over to Joes.

_I won't lose him over something like this._

**Listen to your heart...mm..mmm**

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye 


	11. When You Love Someone

_Alex's POV_

**When you love someone you'll do anything   
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun**

Alex avoided Addison as much as he could but when he had to see her he avoided any long contact with her. He knew that she didn't mean any harm and he knew that Mark was just trying to stir the pot and he was letting him win. 

**When you love someone  
You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe  
You can really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun**

_What the hell is Mark's problem? Did Addie really tell him that she was using me? She couldn't have told him that. Dammit you know she didn't tell him that._

His mind was all over the place, his thoughts were all mixed up and he didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew was that everyone was against them.

**When you love someone  
When you love someone you'll feel it deep inside   
And nothin' else can ever change your mind**

_Is it worth it? Is she worth fighting for? Are we worth fighting for?_

After work he headed over to Joe's.

Joe: Hey man 

Alex: Hey

Joe poured him his usual: Hey are you alright? I heard you and Addison are quite the couple now

Alex: We were

Joe: What does that mean?

Alex: It means that I hurt her and screwed things up.

Joe: Hey everyone makes mistakes. But let me ask you something is she worth giving up?

He walked away leaving Alex to think about what he said.

**When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone   
When you love someone - you'll sacrifice**

His thoughts went to the last few months how he found himself falling in love with her. He thought of the last few days when they have been together and how he was in love with her.

**You'd give it everything you got and  
you won't think twice  
**  
_Dammit how am I going to fix this? I love her to damn much._

He sat there thinking about how he promised that he wouldn't hurt her and how he knows he has hurt her. She was the one person he never wanted to hurt and he has hurt her.

**You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
When you love someone**

_What am I going to do? She probably won't even speak to me again. How could I have been so stupid and let Mark get in between us? I have to fight for her I can't just lose her because everyone is against us. I have to find a way to make this up to her. I can't lose her over something like this._

**You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun   
When you love someone**


	12. Love Will Find A Way

**PLEASE NOTE RATED M FOR MATURE**

**Yahooooooooooo  
They rated cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your prince charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
And you never will forget  
The way you felt when romeo kissed juilet**

Alex stood up and put some money on the bar for Joe he nodded to him as he turned around and saw her standing there. He looked at her and walked right over to her looking deeply into her eyes he could tell she had been crying and it broke his heart knowing that he was the reason she had been crying.

**And all this time that youve been waiting  
You dont have to wait no more...**

His hands cupped her face as his lips met hers tracing her lips with his tongue she moaned slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as she parted her lips as their tongues met. They both felt the instant spark ignite within them as their tongues danced together their hands running along eachothers bodies as they meshed together. They kissed with all the passion and love they had for one another, for what seemed like an eternity, neither caring who was watching them.

**I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
With heaven and earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need show you youre everything thats precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that  
I can love you like that  
I can love you like that**

They finally broke apart feeling a whirlwind of emotions run through them. Both of them out of breath as they stood there wrapped in each others arms.

**I never make a promise I dont intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever is what I mean  
Well Im no casanova but I swear this much is true  
Ill be holding nothing back when it comes to you**

Alex: I love you Addie and I'm so sorry

Addison looked at him as she felt the tears in her eyes well up. He watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek he took his thumb and wiped it away.

**You dream of love that is ever lasting  
Ohhhhhoooo  
Well baby open up your eyes **

Alex: I'm so sorry I hurt you. You are the last person that I have ever wanted to hurt, I just don't know what came over me. I just haven't felt this way about someone before and then Mark and I don't know what happened. All I know it I love you Addison and I don't want to lose you.

**I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
With heaven and earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need show you youre everything thats precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that  
I can love you like that  
I can love you like that**

Addison looked at him pulling him closer as she kissed him again releasing soft, needy moans of pleasure as their tongues collided again. When they broke apart again she looked deeply into his eyes.

**If you want tenderness (tendernes, tenderness)  
I got tenderness(tenderness)  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man who will understand**

Addison: I love you to

**You dont have to look very far  
I can love you  
Girl..i can love you  
They stood there smiling at one another getting lost in their own world.  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
With heavan and earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you youre everything thats precious to me**

Alex: I didn't think you would want to speak to me again I have the tendency to screw things up. All I want to do is make you happy.

Addison: I realized that I don't want to lose you either, this thing between us is something that I have never felt before either and I haven't been happier.

**I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
With heaven and earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Show you youre everything (oh youre everything to me)**

Alex smiled at her he didn't know what it was about Addison, but something about her brought out the best in him. He looked around realizing they had an audience: Hey how about we get out of here?

Addison smiled: Sounds good.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned against him they walked out of the bar. Leaving the audience of people that were watching them behind.

**Love you like that  
Make you my world  
Heaven and all  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Ohhhoooo**

**No one ever said  
That love was gonna be easy  
Gotta take the ups and downs  
The in-betweens  
If you take this journey  
Gotta give yourself completely  
Never let nobody  
Ever step on our dreams**

They got into the car and Alex started heading in the direction opposite of her hotel.

Addison: Where are we going?

Alex: I want to take you somewhere

**You better stop  
Listen to these words that I say  
You better stop  
Don't you throw this good thing away  
Put your trust in me  
And I'll make you see**

Addison smiled as he brought her hand up to his mouth kissing sending tingly feelings through her body. She looked out the window and smiled as he held onto her hand and continued driving. He finally pulled over at a secluded spot overlooking Lake Union in the center of Seattle, got out of the car walking around opening the door and taking her hand as he laid a blanket out on the hood. He helped her up onto the hood joining her.  
Addison: What are we doing here?

**No, the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way**

Alex: I come here a lot and think. I stumbled across this secluded area one night and come here quite often. I like it here, it's quiet and no one around to bother you.

**Somebody tried to tell me  
Love don't last forever  
Said it only happens  
In your wildest dreams  
After all is said and done  
We're still here together  
Never listened to the lies  
And jealousy**

The sun was setting and the sky was pink it wasn't to late since they both got off earlier in the evening. He pulled her close as they continued to watch the pink sky slowly fade away and became dark, they now had an amazing view of the city lights.

Addison: It's beautiful. How many women have you brought here before?

Alex laughed: Just one I haven't met anyone I've wanted to share this with before until you.

**You better stop  
Don't you let 'em turn you around  
You better stop  
Hang on to this love that we've found  
Nothing that they say  
Can stand in our way**

Addison smiled at him before leaning over licking her lips seductively before crashing their lips together. He rolled on top of her kissing her hard and deep as she gasped at the intensity of the kiss. He started to kiss down her neck and start to bite at her neck and collar bone with vigor, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt a little. He slips off her shirt as he continues down to her breasts as his hands start to massage and lick them everywhere, he started to suck on her nipples, hard, alternating between the two until they are completely erect and a little red. Then he slowly kisses down the soft skin of her stomach to her navel as he continues to play with her bellybutton, causing her to let out a ticklish laugh. As his hands travelled down lifting her skirt up as he slid off her panties. Looking up at her with the look of hunger in both their eyes. Tantalizingly slowly he starts to tease her sensitive clit with his tongue and begins to run his fingers up and down her slit, teasing her by not entering her. Her breathing becoming more erect as he continued to drive her wild. She lets out a loud moan and beg for more.

**No, the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way**

He takes his tongue and slides it up along her clit befor sucking on in earnest, then he slowly slips two fingers into her well lubricated slit. He moves them in and out as she screams out softly in pleasure and starts bucking her hips pushing his fingers furthur into her. "OH GOD ALEX I'M GOING TO CUM". He then you stops, reminding her that he holds the power over her orgasm. She frantically pulls at his pants as he helps her take them off as he straddles her waist and trails his cock up her stomach to her mouth. She lifts her head, taking it in her mouth as she begins sucking on his cock applying pressure and releasing it. He holds her as she begins to suck harder and faster, as he let out a loud grunt "OH GOD ADDIE" He begins to thrust softly and deeply into her throat as she brings him close to his first orgasm of the night. Suddenly he shoots his load into her mouth as she swallows it all savouring the taste and then licks up the last couple of drops from his cock. He leans down and kisses her deeply as they taste their juices on one anothers lips the kiss intensifies sending shocks of electricity through their bodies.

**You better stop  
Listen to these words that I say  
You better stop  
Don't you throw this good thing away  
Put your trust in me  
And I'll make you see**

He then proceeds to slide his cock between her breasts squeezing them around his cock. She could feel his cock throbbing around her slowly growing erect again, and by the look of bliss on his face she could tell he was enjoying it. He then stops and slides his way back down between her legs, dragging his cum all along her body. There is a noticeable wet spot growing beneath her as he slides his cock along her slit, teasing her. "Oh fuck me Alex OH GOD fuck me. I need to feel you inside me Now." She thrusts her hips upwards in an attempt to force him inside her, but he pulls away just in time driving her insane. "OH GOD ALEX NOW I NEED YOU NOW" He looks down at her seeing her need and desire to feel him inside her he finally, ever so slowly, slips his cock inside her tight, hot pussy. He moans out slightly as she held him close screaming out "OH GOD YES" He starts picking up the pace, slamming his hard, throbbing cock into her over and over. She can feel his balls slapping her ass as she felt herself getting close to her release. "GOD, YES! OH, YES, FUCK ME! HARDER OH GOD ALEX" He suddenly stops and pull out right before her climax. "No, don't stop" she screams out as her takes her legs throwing them over his shoulders he leans down kissing her again as he began to pound his thick member into her again. "OH ADDIE BABY OH GOD" She screams to her climax "ALEX ALEX OH YES OH GOD ALEX" With her screaming his name over and over again he finally with one finally thrusts explodes his hot thick cum into her screaming out her name "OH ADDIE BABY" He could feel her pussy tighten around his cock as their juices flow out of her. He lay on top of her as they catch their breath.

**No, the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way **

He runs his hands along her face and through her hair before kissing her softly on the lips.

**I want you, I need you  
You know that I believe you  
We got it, you know it  
So, if it's real, just show it  
I want you, I need you  
You know that I believe you  
We got it, you know it  
So, if it's real, just show it**

Alex: I love you

Addison: I love you to

They lay there for a few more minutes before getting dressed again, taking one last look over the city lights before getting into the car and heading back to the hotel.

**No, the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way**


	13. Why can't they just let us be?

The next couple of weeks went well for Addison and Alex, their relationship growing stronger and stronger each passing day. They were growing closer as well. They had fallen into a comfortable place in their relationship that they were both happy with. They had their routine which they enjoyed every night they would pick up dinner and go to their "special" place watching the city lights. Nothing could ruin what they had, but little did they know that someone had something in store for them.

It was nearing the end of their shifts and Addison hardly saw Alex all day he was working with Derek that day on a neuro case and she actually missed him. She walked to the nurses station filling out one of her charts when she felt his hands wrap around her waist she leaned back as he kissed her neck squeezing her close to him.

Addison: I missed you today

Mark: Today?

Addison shocked pushed Mark away from her: What is your problem?

Mark: Well your the one who said you missed me

Addison: I thought you were Alex

She looked over and saw Alex storming off, he must have seen Mark holding her close and didn't see the rest.

Mark: What a man you got there won't even fight for you

Addison: He doesn't have to fight for me.

She went to run after Alex when Mark grabbed her pulling her into a kiss, she kept trying to push him away from her but he had a strong grip on her and the more she struggled the harder he held onto her.

Derek: Mark let her go

Mark released Addison as she looked at Derek: He was heading toward the locker room

Addison: Thanks Derek

She took off running after Alex.

Mark: Derek what the hell was that? 

Derek: It was me saving you from making a bigger mistake then you've already made

Mark: Hey who's making mistakes? He's the one that just walked away

Derek: Just leave her alone, she's happy and doesn't want you

Mark: She loves me

Derek looked at him: If she loved you wouldn't she be with you?

With that Derek walked away leaving Mark standing there with everyone looking disgustinly at him after watching the display he had just put on. 

Addison went to the locker room and saw him standing there: Alex 

Alex: Not now Addison alright

Addison: Alex no listen to me please (The tears were rolling down her face)

Alex: Addison just leave me alone right now. I need time

Addison looked at him seeing hurt in his eyes and she cried harder as he walked over to her putting his hand on the back of her head he gently kissed her forehead she wrapped her arms around him: Please Alex I can explain please

Alex took her hands from around his neck kissing them as he walked out  
of the room: ALEX COME BACK ALEX 

Addison watched as he walked away causing her to cry more as she sat on the bend with her head in her hands crying.

Izzie walked in and saw Addison sitting there, she sighed knowing what she had to do, she had to do what Meredith said and let him go for good. She walked over to Addison and sat down beside her.

Izzie: I heard what happened.

Addison looked at Izzie with tears in her eyes: Why can't people just let us be?

Izzie sighed and looked at the woman before her, the woman who loved the same man she did, the woman that he loved more then anything else: I don't know. But when you love someone you love them completely and when you find it you fight like hell to hold onto it. You can't let Mark or anyone else stand in the way of your happiness.

Addison looked at Izzie: He won't ever speak to me. He thinks I wanted Mark touching me. I thought it was him I really thought it was him. (she started crying harder)

Izzie wrapped an arm around her: Then make him listen. Alex can be a jerk sometimes but he was just hurt. I know he loves you. (as a tear slid down her cheek) I know because he has never looked at me the way he looks at you.

Addison looked at Izzie: I'm sorry I know this must be hard for you

Izzie: I just want him to be happy and you do that

Addison wiped her tears away and smiled at Izzie: Thank you

Izzie: Your welcome. Now what are you still doing here go find him.

Addison got up and looked back one last time at Izzie and rushed off to find Alex. Izzie wiped her tears away and stood up opening up her locker, she smiled slightly she had finally let go of him. She felt sad but happy that she was able to just let him be happy and if that was with someone other then her then that's the way it had to be. 

**  
**


	14. Tell Me We Belong Together

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky   
Never revealing their depth**

Addison got into her car stopped and picked up some food and headed to their "special" place praying that he was there. She drove up there and let out a small sigh seeing that he wasn't there. She got out of the car and sat down on the hood watching the sunset as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity just looking out at the city thinking about the last few weeks with Alex and how she hasn't been happier with anyone before. She looked at her watch and it was 9 so she decided that he wasn't going to come there so she went to get into her car and as she turned to get in she saw headlights pull up.  
**  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above **

Alex got out of the car seeing her standing there, they just stood there staring at one another neither saying a thing. He slowly walked toward her until he was inches away from her as he saw her tear stained face, he took his hands and cupped her face in them. His touch melted her heart she felt herself grow weak in the knees.

**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

Alex: I'm sorry (He leaned forward as their lips met he kissed her softly with her face still cupped in his hands)

Addison: I'm sorry I thought it was you I really did

Alex: I know I was just upset when I saw his hands on you and his lips on you I wanted to kill him and when I saw you enjoying it I went crazy, and I should have stopped him 

Addison: I didn't want him touching me when I realized it was him I pushed him away (She started crying again) But he held me so tight

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead**

Alex swallowed hard realizing that something more happened and he wasn't there to protect her, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close: I'm so sorry Addison so sorry. I just love you so much and I thought that you wanted him and not me.

Addison: I love you so much and I thought I lost you I couldn't imagine losing you

Alex pulled her close: I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.

**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply as her arms found their spot around his neck as she deepened the kiss, both feeling the intense feeling between them. When he finally pulled away from her he looked at her and smiled. 

Alex: I got you something

He pulled it out and handed it to her as Addison looked at him: Alex

Alex: Just open it and don't think I'm crazy the only thing I'm crazy about is you. 

Addison opened up the neatly wrapped gift and gasped by what she saw: Alex you can't be serious?

Alex: The only thing I'm sure of is that I love you and I know I keep screwing that up and I want to show you how much you mean to me. I know that I don't want to go to bed everynight without you there and I don't want to wake up every morning without you. I love you Addison Montgomery will you marry me?

**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

Addison: Alex your crazy. This is crazy we can't get married. We haven't been together long enough. 

Alex: Since when does there have to be a time frame before your with someone before you can get married? I'm not saying we get married tonight or tomorrow even. I want to make a committment to you and only you and I want others to know that your mine and I'm yours but most importantly I want you to know that I am yours.

**I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said**

Addison: Oh god Alex

Alex: Addison I love you and I know that your the one for me. So what do you say?

She looked at him with a whirlwind of emotions running through her, she thought he was crazy 

_we haven't been together that long. What will everyone think? is he serious does he really want to get married? Wait we can't get married can we?_

She looked at him and took a deep breath looking down at the ring she was holding in her hand and then at him.

**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes**

Alex stood there looking at her holding his breath waiting for her answer. His heart was beating so fast he thought that it was going to jump out of his chest. He's never taken a risk like this pouring out his heart and soul to another person before, but she was everything to him and he didn't want to lose her. She was the one person that he could show his true feelings to and not just be the ass that everyone thinks he is. She brought out the best in him and showed him what it was like to truly love someone.  
Addison was standing there her heart racing, her head was spinning she couldn't believe that this was happening, she didn't expect this to happen she barely expected him to even talk to her again after what happened today let alone propose to her. She held the ring in her hand and looked back up at him seeing him standing there nervous about what she would do next, she smiled softly looking deeply into his eyes as she took the ring out of the box holding it in her hands handing it to him.

His heart was racing

_What does this mean? Why is she giving it to me? Oh god she's going to say no I'm going to lose her. Dammit I shouldn't have proposed it was to soon._

**I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake**

She looked at him holding out her left hand with a smile spread actoss her face: Yes

He looked at her and smiled: Yes? You said yes?

Addison laughed: Yes I said yes

**cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
Ill do all that I can**

He took her hand in his slipping on the ring after it was on they both looked at it and he picked her up pressing his lips against hers spinning her around, before bringing her back down to the ground.

Addison: I love you Alex

Alex: Oh god I love you to. I love you so much baby.

**Lost is how Im feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outsides too  
Much to take   
That all ends when Im with you**

Addison had tears well up in her eyes as she looked deeply into his eyes. He pulled her close stretched his hand to her cheek, caressing it as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Kissing her deeply as he laid her down on the ground running his hands along her soft skin, marveling at her beauty. He leaned again in for a passion filled kiss as his hand reached and cupped her left breast. Their tongues danced slowly as he pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped gently around him pulling him closer.

**Even though there may be times  
It seems Im far away  
Never wonder where I am  
cause I am always by your side**

He slowly rolled on top of her, as they frantically tore each others clothes off tossing them to the side. He maneuvered his legs between hers, he looked deeply into her eyes. Each time they made love was better than the last in his mind. He had learned her body, her reactions, and her needs. Alex kissed her again and slid his hard, throbbing membrane deep within her. She let out a light gasp, as he filled her completely. In one fluid movement they had joined once again and slowly began to thrust against each other's hot bodies.

**cause I am your lady  
And you are my man   
Whenever you reach for me  
Ill do all that I can**

She let out soft moans as they filled the air around them as they made love. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it. She ran her hands up and down his back as she felt herself begin to climax her body beginning to tense up. Alex felt it as well and lowered his head for another tender kiss to bring her through her orgasm.

**Were heading for something  
Somewhere Ive never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But Im ready to learn  
Of the power of love**

Her grip around his back tightened as her orgasm washed over her, completely taking over her body. She trembled beneath him as he kept his pace slow and easy, wanting to lead her to the highest peaks. As he continued his slow and steady thrusts, he felt himself being taken with her and joined her in climax. They both danced on the wings of passion, together, as one, joined for all eternity. Alex leaned down, placed a tender kiss upon her lips again before he errupted inside of her. Both of them panting and out of breath as they laid their until their breathing returned to normal.

**The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I cant go on  
Is light years away**

Addison: I love you

Alex: I love you

Addison smiled: So were getting married?

Alex smiled back: Were getting married 

**cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
Ill do all that I can**

He leaned in and kissed her again before helping her up as they quickly got dressed got into their cars and headed back to the hotel.

**Were heading for something  
Somewhere Ive never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But Im ready to learn  
Of the power of love**

**  
**


End file.
